The present invention relates to the description of process flows.
The ability to rapidly increase or decrease production of a product at a particular site is often instrumental in determining the profitability of the product. For example, if a memory chip manufacturer requires a long time to bring a particular memory chip to market, then rapid changes in the semiconductor industry may, over time, decrease the desirability of the memory chip and erode the profit that can be reaped by producing the chip. As another example, unexpected or seasonal increases in demand for a particular food product may be met by a producer that rapidly scales up production volume at several different sites, and then lowers production once the demand has been met.
Recipes include information related to the process flow for the production of a product. Recipes can also include definitions of resource, input, and output requirements.
There are different classes of recipes. General recipes include information related to a process flow for the production of a product, independent of specific production equipment. General recipes identify raw materials, relative quantities, and required processing, but lack specific information regarding a particular site or the equipment available at that site. Master recipes include information related to process flow including equipment capabilities. Master recipes can include information that is specific to a process cell. Site recipes include site-specific information related to the local constraints, such as language and available raw materials at a particular production site.